Percy save Annabeth from abusive boyfriend
by Percy Jackson lover2928
Summary: Annabeth has an abusive boyfriend Luke and when Percy comes to her school will he be able to save her? All rights go to Rick. Please write reviews and give me new ideas for future stories thankssssssssssssssssssssss


Annabeths POV

I woke up to my alarm sounding. I got dresses and ran out of my house because i had to walk to school today I put in my headphones and started walking. Today I really did not want to go to school because I knew Luke my boyfriend would hurt me for not texting him back last nigh so I was really scared. i started daydreaming because bumped into this really cute sea green eyed boy. Before i hit the ground he grabbed my waist and lifted me up I was shocked with his reflexes because it all happened so fast i did not have anytime to react. After he pulled me up he asked if I was okay and i said I was and started saying sorry a bunch of times but he just laughed and said it was okay. He asked me what my name was and I sad Annabeth than I asked him what his name was and he said Percy. We decided to walk to school together, but when we got to school I wished i had not walked with him because i saw my boyfriend Luke and before i could explain he grabbed my arm i winced in pain and i'm pretty sure Percy saw.

After Luke finished hitting me and calling me a slut the bell rang and i ran to class. I guess I hadn't realized my face was bloody and bruised from Luke hitting me until I saw the look on Percy's face before i walked into class. After i realized what my face looked like I ran to the bathroom and locked the door so I could clean myself up before anyone else notices.

When I got back to class I curse under my breath in Greek when I saw Percy sitting in the seat right next to mine. I reluctantly walked in and sat down Percy was on my left and Luke was on my right so I knew nothing good could come from this. Luke grabbed my arm and pulled me close and said sorry for hitting me and how he would never do it again. When Luke first hit me I believed his "sorry", but after hitting me more time I could count I knew he wasn't really sorry but I could not leave him with out the constant worry of being hurt more than he already has. Percy looked concerned but then again it was probably my imagination I mean who could really love me ,I was lucky that I had Luke ho hits me. The bell finally rung and Luke said he had to go to the bathroom so I waited outside for him when Percy came over and asked me what happened. I froze I did not now hat to say should I tell him the truth or lie like I did to Thalia? After a few seconds I told him that I fell, but I don't think he believed me because he asked again, luckily Luke came out and I told Percy I had to go.

Luke shoved me into the lockers and started to call me a slut for talking to Percy. I started crying because I was sick of all off this but I just put up with it. After homeroom I found out I have all the same classes with Percy so the teacher asked me if I would show Percy around. I was happy and sad at the same time I mean I wanted to hang out with Percy, but I did not want to get hit by Luke. I said I would show Percy to his classes and by lunch we were already friends and Percy said he would hang out with me in the library after school while I wait for Luke to be done with football. I even found out that Percy was the son of Poseidon so I told him that I was daughter of Athena. Percy than called me wise girl and so I called him seaweed brain because I already knew he wasn't very smart and he loves to swim. Percy started to ask me about Luke and my bloody face. I was about to answer but Luke came in and started screaming at me, luckily we were the only ones in their but Percy got up and tried to calm Luke down which did not help because Luke grabbed my arm and punched me in the stomach, I yelped in pain and fell to the ground. Everything was getting dizzy, I must have passes out because the next think I knew I was walking up in a room that smelled of the ocean and I saw Percy sitting by my side looking at me. I looked up and felt something cold on my head so I went to grab it, but Percy grabbed my hand and told me it was an ice pack. I asked Percy to help me sit up, but he told me it would hurt to much because while I was passed out Apollo came and found out I has 3 broken ribs and a fractured shoulder, but of course being me I tried to sit up only to have a shot of pain course threw my body and I winced in pain and started crying. Percy then lifted me up in such a way it did not hurt and laid me in his arms bridal style and I fell asleep. When i woke up next I was still in Percy's room, but I felt so much better. Percy told me he fed me an Ambrosia and that's why my ribs did not hurt anymore but mt shoulder still hurt like crazy, but Percy told me he could not feed me any more Ambrosia until 2 hours or i would get a fever which was the bad part of Ambrosia if you eat to much you get sick. I decided to move in with Percy because my dad started hitting me so Percy basically forced me to move in with him and i can honestly say this is the best home I have had for a long time. I feel safer ever since started dating Percy and even safer since Luke really started to ignore me. Until this happened.

I woke up in the morning and usually Percy would drive me to school, but he was feeling sick so his mom and I forced him to stay home and I would just walk finally Percy agreed. As I was walking to school I ran into Luke and he shoved me to the ground tore of my pants and panties he raped me and left me their crying. After a few seconds i put my cloths back on and laid their still crying. After what felt like hours I got up and started walking back to Percy's house and when I got their i was still crying and Percy saw he ran up to me and asked m what was wrong. I did not want to tell him because I knew he would go crazy, but I know if I lied he would know. So I decided to tell him the truth. I told him when I was walking to school Luke raped me, and just like I thought Percy went crazy, but all for good reasons. He told me to wait here which of course I did not listen and followed him out to his car and got into the passenger seat he told me to get out, but I said I wont unless he gets out and drops it so we drove to school and found Luke. Luke smiled at me and it sent shivers up my spine Percy told me to leave, but again I ignored him. Luke started asking me if I enjoyed his you know what up in my you know what. I guess Percy had enough because He punched Luke so hard in the jaw Luke fell to the ground. After we left Percy started to drive to the police station and i told Percy i did not want to press charges I just wanted to move on, but Percy just kept driving. When we got to the Police Station I decided to tell them what happened and in a month Luke was finally put in jail for 5-10 years. With Percy and I well we continued to date for 5 more years and then got married and had kids, I was never happier.


End file.
